


Only for Us

by Renai_chan



Series: Ethos of Trust [2]
Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony learns how to give head and there is time for games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only for Us

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of an interlude to the Ethos of Trust series rather than directly contributing to the plot direction I intend, but it’s a necessary interlude coz I needed more Steve/Tony interactions to develop their ‘bond’ so to speak before proceeding to the next main part of the series. You may have to read ‘I, for You’ to understand the background though.
> 
> Unbeta'd and written in the space of one day. Forgive my errors ^^
> 
> Warnings: Same as ‘I, for You.’ Light BDSM and Steve talking dirty because when you haven’t been frozen in a block of ice for just about 70 years, you learn to talk dirty.

Tony was nothing if not accurate in his prediction that his second eighteenth birthday party was going to be a smashing success. There was none of the ceremony involved in his first party, none of the pomp and circumstance, and that in itself made it far more successful than his first party. What made it truly legendary though was the free-flowing booze, the half-naked dancers (which were solely for the benefit of the unattached men, _of course_ ), the pounding music, the suspicious smoke that drifted through the parlor, the laughter, the merriment and the guests, half of which were drunk a mere hour after the party commenced and the rest by 10pm.

 

Tony had spent most of the night with his friends, drinking and playing cards in the bigger parlor, while Steve was with his father and the rest of the remaining Howling Commandos in the adjacent room, presumably doing the same. By the end of the night, the party had degenerated to drunken table-top dances from many of the girls and cajoling from the boys, neither of which Tony wished to participate in, so he slipped into the other room which was probably only slightly less loud as the other room.

 

The Commandos were huddled around the pool table, placing bets and jeering at Howard and Falsworth who were trying to outdo each other. Falsworth had years of practice on his side while Howard had geometry and physics; it sounded to be a close match by the way the Commandos were… well… howling. Peggy, Maria and the rest of the ladies, on the other hand were on the other side of the parlor, immersed in a game of cards, looking a far cry from their usual high-class selves what with cigarettes between their lips and bottles of beer scattered around them.

 

It took Steve barely a second to notice Tony enter. He smiled at him and pulled out of the group—his place swarmed by Dum Dum and Morita who were yelling at Howard to distract him—to step closer to Tony and press him up against the door.

 

“Hey,” he greeted. “Done in there?” Tony grinned.

 

“They’re getting lap dances and blowjobs,” he answered, tracing the buttons of Steve’s shirt with his index finger. “I’d rather be giving them to you,” he added with a seductive little smirk that made Steve chuckle and press a kiss to his mouth which Tony returned with equal fervor. He wrapped his arms around his godfather’s neck to pull him closer while Steve pressed him harder into the wood, his hands gripping the narrow waist before him. Lips parted and tongues stroked each other, but Tony quickly yielded to his Dom, parting his mouth to allow Steve to explore it—not that the soldier didn’t know it by heart by now. The flavor of liquor was strong, but it only made Steve groan softly into Tony’s mouth.

 

“Oi! I may have given you permission to do my son, but not anywhere that I can see, _please_ ,” Howard suddenly remarked, strangely loudly, and it was only then that they realized the room had gone silent.

 

“Ignore him, darling. Feel free to have at it right here,” Peggy teased as Tony blushed several shades of red. Steve simply laughed and moved his hands to clasp one of Tony’s, intending to draw him further into the room, but Tony tugged at Steve’s hand to draw his attention away from the snickering and teasing.

 

“Hey, come on,” he said. “I think it’s time for you to give me your gift.” He grinned suggestively, and Steve laughed again before kissing him quickly. They left without a goodbye, but didn’t go unignored as catcalls followed them out. Tony gave a brief wave to Rhodey who grinned and waggled his eyebrows in acknowledgement, as they passed through the main parlor, before refocusing his attention on the girl in his lap.

 

They had barely made it into the hallway when Tony tugged Steve down for a kiss that quickly progressed from a simple smack into a full-blown make-out. Steve cupped his cheeks with both hands while pushing him back into a niche in the wall, right beside a display of one of Maria’s Ming vases. Tony wrapped one leg around Steve’s waist, pulling him closer to grind against him while his fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. With a small cry of triumph, Tony pushed Steve’s shirt open and attached his mouth to his bared collarbone while the older man lifted him up and pressed him harder against the wall. He groaned as his sub licked and sucked at his skin and, in turn, he ground himself into his lover’s hips and kneaded the flesh in his palms.

 

“Bedroom, Steve,” Tony murmured in between gasps and moans. “I… I want to taste you.” Steve drowned his moan in another filthy kiss but managed to pull the both of them away from the wall. He had to rely on all his training and skill to blindly juggle Tony up the stairs and into their bedroom while the teenager writhed and rutted against him without pulling his lips from Steve’s, but he managed eventually and practically slammed Tony against the nearest wall and devoured him and when he had taken his fill, pulled himself away and allowed Tony to fall to the floor on his knees.

 

Tony glanced up at him in confusion and momentary surprise, but nevertheless waited as Steve fought to control his breathing and his libido. He walked to the bed and sat and motioned for Tony to come closer, watching as the younger man’s eyes lit up and he crawled over.

 

“Perfect,” he murmured, stroking Tony’s cheek, and the teenager beamed at the praise. His finger traced a path from Tony’s cheek to his neck, to the collar of his shirt before jumping to the hem and pulling it off. He gave one nipple a quick flick that made Tony gasp, but let him be while he reached into the nightstand drawer.

 

Tony watched as Steve drew out a small gift-wrapped box, about the size of a notepad, and held it out to him.

 

“I actually meant something along the lines of fucking me silly, but yeah. I can do presents,” Tony grinned, taking a moment to shake the box to try to guess what was inside before tearing into the paper anyway. A velvet box emerged from the wrapper and Tony wasted no time in opening it up, his gasp of delight audible around the room seconds before he practically launched himself into Steve’s arms and pressed sloppy, happy kisses all over his face. Steve laughed and pried him off, forcing him back onto his knees on the carpet, and took the content of the box, undoing the clasp. He wrapped it around Tony’s neck without preamble and sat back to admire the bright red collar against his lover’s pale skin.

 

“Can I see?” Tony asked, touching it reverently, and when Steve nodded, jumped to his feet and ran to the nearest mirror. Steve followed him there, sidling up behind him and pressing a kiss to the flesh just above his collar. Tony momentarily ignored him while he examined the gold plating on its front. He leaned closer to read the inscription that read ‘Property of S. Rogers’ and giggled in amusement and delight. “It’s perfect,” he said, leaning into Steve’s embrace and allowing the kisses that rained on his shoulders while he observed them through the mirror. Steve turned his head by his chin and tilted it up so that he could press a kiss to his lover’s smiling lips.

 

“On your knees, darling,” he murmured. The teenager didn’t have to be told twice. He fell to his knees before his Dom, eagerly waiting for the next command. He waited while Steve sat and crawled over when Steve beckoned him closer. He watched while Steve undid his belt, buzzing with anticipation until Steve pulled himself out of his pants and gave him permission to take his fill. And so he did, moving closer and grasping the base of his cock with one hand. His lips brushed against the tip before Tony licked a stripe from base to tip, earning a sharp gasp from his Dom and a hand tugging his hair. Carefully, he took the tip into his mouth and sucked on it lightly before taking in what he could and giving a harder suck.

 

“Watch your teeth, babe,” Steve murmured through a moan, calling on all his patience to keep from thrusting up into his sub’s mouth. God knows how difficult it was, but it was Tony’s first blowjob and there was no need to make it more difficult than it already was. One day, he’d fuck Tony’s mouth with careless abandon, make him choke and gasp and come down his throat, but now wasn’t it. Nevertheless, the thought made Steve groan and grip Tony’s hair harder as the genius sucked and licked and stroked him. “God, Tony… Yes… Gonna come in your mouth, sweetheart, and you’re going to drink it all down, won’t you?” he murmured. Tony shut his eyes and moaned around Steve’s cock. “And then I’ll make you bend over and pound you until you’re screaming for more and tomorrow everyone will know how badly I’ve ruined you from the way you walk and how I _own_ you when they see that collar.” One of Tony’s hands moved from Steve’s thigh down, presumably to his own cock, but Steve caught it before it did. “You’re not allowed to touch yourself tonight, Tony,” he growled. “You’re going to come from my words or my cock or you’re not coming at all, understood?”

 

Tony moaned in acknowledgement and bobbed his head up and down the length of Steve’s shaft, stroking with his hand what he couldn’t reach with his mouth. Steve gripped Tony’s hair harder and aided him to move faster, deeper, until he felt Tony choke around him, and he came fast and hard into the teenager’s mouth. He tilted Tony chin up high to watch his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed Steve’s come down before pulling him closer and kissing him, moaning as he tasted himself on his sub’s tongue.

 

“Take your pants and underwear off and kneel on the bed, hands behind your back,” Steve ordered. Tony hastened to comply, practically throwing his clothes away, and Steve frowned minutely; he’ll get Tony to be neater about it next time. In the meantime, though, Tony was knelt, flushed and hard on the bed, waiting expectantly for Steve. The soldier picked his belt up and knelt behind Tony to wrap the leather around the lithe wrists. “Flex your fingers,” he said and nodded as Tony did so. “Does it hurt anywhere?” And Tony shook his head, and then suddenly yelped softly when Steve slapped him on the thigh. “Answer properly, Tony,” he said, sliding away from his sub to sit on the chair beside the bed.

 

“No, sir, it doesn’t,” Tony complied, in response to his question and Steve nodded approvingly.

 

“There’s a bottle of lube in your nightstand and a toy,” he said. “Get them and go back to the bed.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Tony mumbled and swung his legs over the side of the bed, fumbling with the table to open it up and take out said contents. It took him longer than it would have if his hands had been unbound, but they were playing games tonight and Steve was in no hurry; he took pleasure in watching his sub struggle to obey him.

 

“Good boy,” he murmured and smiled as Tony visibly preened from the praise. “I want you to fuck yourself, darling, with your fingers first—as many as you can take—then with that toy there.” Tony nodded. “You’re going to prepare yourself well, baby, because when I finally fuck you, I won’t take it slowly, understand?” The genius moaned in response and took the bottle of lube to coat his fingers. It was difficult and messy and lube dripped onto the bedspread, but Tony couldn’t wait to obey Steve’s orders. “Turn around and bend over. I want to show yourself to me, show me how you finger fuck that tight hole of yours.” And fuck him if that didn’t sound sexier than it should have. He pressed his cheek to the bedspread and spread his knees, exposing himself to the hungry gaze of his lover.

 

The first breach of his finger sent chills up his spine, and he moaned loudly because of it. He followed it up with a second finger only a few strokes later because patience wasn’t one of his virtues and plunged them deeper in himself, seeking that spot that always made him see stars when Steve’s cock pounded him. He was barely ready for a third when he pushed the third finger in, but Steve was watching and he wanted to impress. The burn of his fingers made his cock throb and he fucked himself on his fingers, pushing his hips back as his fingers pushed in until he found that spot and cried out when he hit it. The jolt he received made him hungry for more, so he prodded his prostate over and over until he was crying out Steve’s name and coming hard and fast onto the navy sheets. He looked to see Steve still watching him patiently.

 

“You aren’t done yet,” he only said and Tony nodded and despite his melting bones and oversensitized ass, he lubed up the dildo and pushed himself down onto it until it was almost completely in him and he was practically sitting on the bedspread. He bent over and darted his tongue out to lick at his come on the sheets, hearing Steve curse softly and grinning for it. He continued to lick at his come until merely a wet spot decorated the cloth, and when he looked to gauge Steve’s reaction, found that his Dom was inches away from him and nearing.

 

His mouth was plundered without preamble as Steve tackled him onto the bed. He spread his legs helpfully while one of Steve’s hands slipped lower to grasp at the base of the dildo. He pulled it out almost completely before thrusting it back in with the same recklessness as the kiss and pulled his mouth away to allow Tony to cry out. He repeated the motions again and again while grinding himself against one of Tony’s thighs and sucking a bruise onto his neck, just beneath his jawline. Tony’s back bowed and he sobbed and begged for more and Steve asked urgently, “What’s your safeword, Tony?”

 

“I… It’s…” Tony stuttered, cut off by a thrust from the toy.

 

“Safeword,” Steve prompted again, tightening his grip on Tony’s hip and pushing the toy back in.

 

“I… Steve, I can’t—“

 

“Safeword, Tony, or I’m not fucking you.”

 

“Ple—Steve, I—fuckfuckfuck. ‘Bermuda’! I—it’s ‘Bermuda,’” he yelled, fisting the sheets below his back and arching up against his Dom, nearly sobbing when the toy was taken out of him completely. He nearly complained when it was, but Steve flipped him onto his stomach and slid into him in one clean thrust that had Tony screaming into the mattress. Steve ignored him and repeated the motions, pounding the smaller man repeatedly into the bed. He gripped Tony’s hips tightly enough that it was likely to add to the yellowing bruises already found there and used that as leverage to practically fuck his sub in half. A small voice in his head said he should let up lest Tony be laid up for the next few days, but he ignored the voice and bit down on one of Tony’s shoulders, the metallic tang of blood prompting him that he had broken skin.

 

Tony’s fists clenched, his legs spread and his hips moved to meet Steve’s violent thrusts and when he squeezed himself around Steve’s cock, Steve came with a strangled yell deep in him. Only then did Tony relax while Steve rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm and collapsed on top of him.

 

“Have I told you how damn perfect you are?” Steve whispered after a long moment of catching his breath, kissing the flesh just behind Tony’s ear and licking the punctures of his teeth apologetically.

 

“Yeah?” Tony asked with a small smile. Steve only pulled himself out and unbound Tony’s wrists, inspecting them for signs of blood. Satisfied, he kissed each palm and pulled Tony into his arms to snuggle for sleep.

 

……………

 

Tony and Steve walked into the sun room to find the occupants of the breakfast table in varied degrees of dress and wakefulness. Howard had simply slung on a dressing robe over his pajamas, but was eating as though he’d been awake for hours. Peggy, Falsworth, Gabe and Maria were engaged in a discussion and looked to be having afternoon tea. Rhodey was still dressed in his clothes from last night and was practically snoring in his cereal. Magnus Falsworth, James’s son, tried to engage Howard every once in a while in conversation, but was otherwise eating quietly and properly. Dum Dum, Morita and Jacques were nowhere to be found.

 

Tony himself had only slung on a pair of boxers and a white long-sleeved shirt, both of which were Steve’s, and Steve had on a white tee and sweatpants. Neither were as peppy as any of the ladies, but not as out-of-it as Rhodey.

 

“Hello, darlings. Come, join us,” Maria called upon spotting them in the doorway. Steve ushered Tony to sit in the vacant chair (thank God for padded seating) directly in front of Howard who looked up and promptly choked into his tea.

 

“Oh dear lord,” he said with a heavy sigh upon catching sight of the state of his son’s neck. “This is just as bad as the first night.” Tony simply grinned at him cheekily and reached over his plate for a rasher of bacon in the middle of the table, the sleeve of his shirt riding up his wrist and exposing the bruises caused by the belt.

 

“Well, someone had a fun night,” Peggy teased.

 

“It was my birthday, Aunt Peggy. Of course it was fun,” Tony rolled his eyes and munched on the meat.

 

“And?” she asked, leaning in conspirationally.

 

“Well, after we left—“ Tony managed to get out before Steve rapped him across the knuckles with the breadknife he was using. He yelped and sucked his knuckles into his mouth.

 

“No discussing our sex life at the table,” he said before turning back to the bun he was buttering. “And stop encouraging him, Pegs. I don’t ask after you and Lorraine when you show up looking like you’ve gone through three rounds of rather vigorous romping.”

 

‘Big,’ Tony mouthed at her instead, holding his hands up to demonstrate and waggling his eyebrows suggestively, and Peggy laughed rather loudly at that.

 

“Don’t tell me you managed to break in my gift to you already,” Rhodey mumbled from behind his plate.

 

“Or mine.”

 

“Or mine.”

 

“Or ours.”

 

“For your information, I’ve opened only one gift so far,” Tony answered, almost unconsciously caressing the collar around his neck. The movement and the object didn’t go unnoticed, but only earned eyebrow raises of approval and a resigned sigh from Howard. “But, seriously. Did _everyone_ here give me a sex-related gift?”

 

“I got you a _car_ , thank you very much. A very nice Ferrari,” Howard answered in the snottiest tone he could muster. Tony snickered.

 

“Yes, dad. It was very, very nice. Not very spacious though,” he answered. “It was a bit difficult to—“

 

“Stop!” Howard cried with a horrified look, prompting everyone else to laugh. “Seriously, Rogers. I entrusted him to you to keep him under control. I’m not particularly happy that he’s managing to turn you into a testosterone-fuelled teenage dog during mating season. And especially not where I can see.” Steve only laughed.

 

“Well, you see, Howard, when Tony spreads—“

 

“ROGERS!” Howard barked, prompting another round of laughs. “I do not need to know about anyone’s sex life, especially my own son’s.” He was very easy to wind up and it was very amusing when he did.

 

“Oh, come on, Howie,” Steve chuckled. “I seem to remember you acting the same way when you and Maria just bonded. She just managed to hide them behind high-collared blouses and long-sleeved dresses.” Howard snorted and turned to Jarvis.

 

“Go wake up the three stooges and tell them if they don’t get their arses down here in five minutes, they won’t be eating till this evening,” he then opened up a newspaper and buried his nose in it with a ‘ridiculous’ just managing to miss the kiss that Steve pressed to Tony’s hair.


End file.
